As Time Goes By
by mikmik121
Summary: Japan is thinking how time is going along. Germany and Italy are happily together and seem to be leaving him out more and more with each passing day. America notices this and tries to cheer his old friend up to find he might not be ready to admit his own envy and sadness. Ameripan with slight GerIta.


Time had a funny way of slipping through the crevices, like water seeping through ones fingers no matter how hard you try to stop it. How long ago had it been since he was that isolated nation cowering under his bed? Had it been so long ago when he had very few friends, the only one who cared at that time was being Netherlands.

When had he met the American? A time where he barely even allowed himself to speak with others. How foreign all those western nations seemed to him, distant in everything. As if his own country was it's own planet, functioning on it's own.

How long in the past was it when he decided to fight? His big brother, the one who had raised him and his siblings, being invaded by countless other countries and imperialized post Opium War. '_Asia for Asians_,' right?

Then when he met his two closest friends. All the time he found himself fortunate for meeting the two others, even if they were much more contrary compared against him. Maybe that's why they ended up the happier ones in the end.

Even during those few years, he could see a small attachment between the two European powers who aided him. The way the German man would always scold but never punish. How the Italian was sorely dependent on him for even the smallest of tasks. And while their friend may have accepted their happiness, he always felt so empty on the inside.

The Japanese man sighed, hitting his cheek lightly to evict his mind of these terrible thoughts. '_I shouldn't be thinking like this_,' he said to himself to boost his own moral. '_I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be acting like a child about this._'

His unsettling thoughts kept him from the reality that surrounded his being. A hot, sunny day bringing sunlight around everything. Moisture making everything sticky and gross. Yet, those two were out in the back playing football while he sat inside, enjoying the coolness of the fans.

"Kiku! Do you want to come play with us!?" A cry snapped him from his unrest thoughts. Italy, Feliciano Vargas. "You look so lonely over there!" Only now did he notice that Germany, Ludwig, had also stopped to look over with concern in his eyes.

Putting on a smile, Kiku waved them off. "I'm perfectly fine watching from here. I don't have the energy that you two still have but enjoy yourselves."

As simpleminded as the Italian was, he continued with the match, crying out to his partner to continue. But Germany had an obvious hint of doubt from Japan's façade. Although, he quickly assumed if it was something serious then he would tell the two of them and went off once more.

Japan sighed once more as the two continued running to and fro, trying to score on either of their makeshift goals. Even the stern German had a smile on his face as they dashed from side to side, loose strands of his hair falling into his forehead and sweat dripping down both their faces.

Both of them collided after a few moments, falling to the ground with heavy breaths. The way they looked into each others eyes and the growing smiles on each of their faces. Suddenly, Japan's chest felt as if a knife was being driven through it once more. It'd been happening a lot recently but he simply pushed it off as an old injury.

"Man, it sure it hot today!" Someone's footsteps hit softly against the floorboards, coming closer to where the man sat in watch. Japan's mind was still swarming with angered and pained thoughts as America, Alfred F. Jones, entered the room. "Hey Kiku? Why aren't you playing out there with 'em?"

Japan's head turned towards the America, airing out his shirt and standing in front of one of the fans. "I just thought they would like to spend some time to themselves is all..."

Not saying anything else, America sat right beside him and watches as the two rolled around on the fresh grass. Fresh green stains appeared on their clothes but they obviously hadn't a single care in the world. Light little pecks to the lips and small words being said back and forth.

"Are you okay with this?"

Japan turned his head confused to look towards his friend. "Of course I am. They are my friends, why shouldn't I be okay with this?"

"You seem lonely is all." He muttered, looking back at the scene to see the two nations scrape each other up. "I was pretty surprised to find out that those two ended up together in the end."

"I was the first one they told." Holding hands. Sweet little talks. Wanting to be alone. Third wheel. Alone. "Please stop. I'm fine."

"I don't think so." America stated simply, grabbing the man's hand to his surprise. "Japan, it's totally alright if you feel left out since they started dating each other."

Japan lowered his head, not wanting to look towards America's curious blue eyes. "They are happy...they're my friends Alfred and seeing them happy makes me happy as well."

"Who are you trying to convince of that?" America suddenly asked, squeezing his hand. "Me or you?"

For the umpteenth time, he sighed. Only this time, it quivered and shook uncertainly. America, ready to press his hand against his friend's shoulder was caught off guard when he shot up and dashed out of the room without explanation. "Kiku! _Wait_!"

Both starstruck lovers sitting outside heard the American's cries and looked over to see him dashing away. Germany stood up with an agitated growl. "What did you sat to him!?"

"Nothing!" He stated defensively, throwing both his hands up. The three of them head a slam which caught all their attentions once more. "Kiku!"

Rushing to the noise, America found himself outside the man's bedroom door. "Come on and open up the door! It's got to be a million degrees in that room! I just wanna talk!"

"Go away!" He snapped back, bitterness and a hint of sadness sewn into his voice. "I don't want to talk!"

"Kiku please open up!" Italy pleaded, catching up with America. "We're worried about you..."

"Don't worry about me Feliciano...Ludwig...I'll be fine." America gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Please go back to what you were doing."

America looked towards them and nodded, wanting to speak with him in a more private setting. When they had left, he simply used his force to open the door and break the lock to talk with Japan.

He was curled up under his blankets, laying in the darkness. True to his thoughts the room felt about 20 degrees higher in temperature than in any of the other rooms. "Kiku, come on." He slid the door shut behind him. "It's just me and you right now. I'll listen."

When he didn't answer, he invited himself in further, sitting beside him and rubbing his shoulder. "It's okay Japan."

"I'm envious of what they have." Alone again. Suffering in darkness. "They're my friends. But now I'm the third wheel." Darkness. Despair. Loneliness. "They don't need me anymore..." Silence. Gone. Everything. "No one needs me. I'll just spend my days as I used to."

America pulled him up into his arms, the young nation's power beating the Japanese man's. "Stop lying to yourself. They still need you. And even if they don't, I know a lot of people who do!" He paused, looking the man in his eyes. "I know Arthur, and Yao, Gil, a ton of nations look to you as a friend."

Japan looked uncertain before turning his head away. America sighed, cupping his cheek and pulling his eyes back to fruition. "And I need you too. I'd be _destroyed_ if anything happened to you."

When he began to lean in, Japan spend a moment fighting against the impending kiss. But, knowing he wouldn't be able to break away, simply shut his eyes until he felt the American's slightly-chapped lips brush gently against his own.

Now he could see why his two allies like the sensation of the light kiss. Japan could feel his heard racing in his chest, a wonderfully warm feeling reaching to his fingertips. A slow reaction to wrap his arms around his waist came but vanished when they pulled apart.

"Kiku, your face is all red." He quickly covered it, not wanting to show his embarrassment to everyone. America laughed, pulling him closer. "I don't want you to be sad anymore, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." He suddenly gripped the American's collar and pull him in for another kiss, more mind-blowing than the first. How their lips moved perfectly in sync with one another and the softness and warmth of the other's. It tasted greasy and salty but it was perfect either way.

Right as things began to get a little more heated, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. "Kiku! Kiku! Are you feelin bet-" The door flew open and the voice suddenly stopped.

Both men looked towards the entrance, seeing Germany and Italy standing there speechless. Germany covered the Italian's eyes and looked away bashfully. His voice whispered,"don't tell me that's what we look like when we kiss..."

Japan's face went beat-red and he quickly threw himself under the blankets. America, being nimble as he was shot up and wiped his mouth. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry too much about him right now. He's feeling much better."

"I-I can see that..."

"Does that mean Japan and America are dating like you and me Luddy!"

America chuckled, grabbing Japan's hand and rubbing it lightly in his. "I guess we are, aren't we Kiku?"

"Why do I even bother...?" He breathed out before kissing America's hand lightly. "Yes, we are."


End file.
